1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connection strips used for high density wiring in telecommunication systems, and more particularly relates to a novel electrical connection strip with a pivoting conductor guide which provides for easy installation and removal of closely spaced connection strips.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Connection strips for high density wiring in telecommunication systems are well known devices. One such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,273 to William V. Carney, issued Nov. 3, 1992, and depicted in FIG. 1. The Carney '273 patent discloses a connector block assembly 100 containing pairs of spring finger connectors 101 arranged in parallel rows on a top surface 102 of the block assembly. Each contact includes an insulation piercing slot to receive a wire. One set of wires 103 is inserted into the piercing slots from one side of the block while a second set of wires 104 is inserted from the opposite side of the block. Thus, all wiring is generally done on the top surface of the connector block. (See FIG. 1.)
U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,689 to Baggett et al. discloses a similar connector module but has insulation piercing contacts disposed on an upper and lower surface of the connector, as shown in FIG. 2. This arrangement allows for wire insertion at a top surface 105 and a bottom surface 106 of the connector thereby reducing the number of wire terminations at the top surface. However, the wires still enter the block from the sides. (See FIG. 2.)
Referring back to FIG. 1, such connecting blocks are typically installed in a mounting bracket 107 in a side-by-side arrangement in close proximity to one another. Wires from the contacts are generally bunched along the sides of the blocks and are led to exit ports at a back surface of the mounting bracket (not shown). The wires disposed on the sides of such connector blocks may interfere with wires of other connector blocks when installing or removing the blocks. Accordingly, there is a need for an electrical connector block that alleviates the crowding of wires along the sides of the block thereby improving the ease with which such blocks may be installed and removed from mounting brackets.